


Tora Shikako AU

by witchbreaker



Series: Dreaming of Roads Unwalked Snippets [2]
Category: Dreaming of Sunshine, Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9577724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchbreaker/pseuds/witchbreaker
Summary: Shikako dies and is reincarnated as Tora 'bane of all Genin' the Cat. She might have a little too much fun with this.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, so Dreaming of Sunshine by Silver Queen has a pretty vibrant fandom and I've been writing AUs for it in the forum for years. I've decided to start posting the AUs to my AO3 account so that I can get them all in one place and update whenever I feel like it without disturbing the flow of the threads.
> 
> This AU is called the Tora!Shikako AU. You can find the beginning of it in the We're All Just Dreaming of Sunshine forum, Recursive Thread, post #3432 aka page 115. There are other authors who have written in it to so please check out the thread if you want to see more.

Shijimi wasn't a bad woman. She was actually very kind and generous. Kind enough to feed a stray cat and pet it despite it's dirty fur and bony shoulders. It had been a long time since Shikako had someone show her honest affections. Which is why she played along with the adoption. It meant a warm bed, friendly faces, and unsuspicious reasons to be in Konoha. All and all a good deal.

The problem was that Shijimi was.... _clingy._

Incredibly clingy. Like, would tackle-hug Tora the moment she saw her.

Would constantly croon 'what a pretty kitty' at Tora.

Put ribbons in her fur despite Tora's protests.

Tora!Shikako liked to think she wasn't adversed to affection but the level the Shijimi displayed had her climbing walls. Literally.

The first time Tora escaped she'd figured that Shijimi would just find a new pet. Instead, she finds herself being chased by three Genin clearly not expecting that this mission will take much time. Tora proves them wrong just because of that assumption. It proves to be a great stress reliever. Tora burns off the steam that comes with being Shijimi's pet by escaping fairly regularly. It works out great for everyone except the Genin.


	2. Chapter 2

Nobody tells a cat what to do. Everyone knows this. Konoha ninja know this is doubly true for Tora. The other nations snicker but when the Cat, and she has earned the capitalization by now, turns up on the battlefield during the Fourth Shinobi War and starts taking down ninja, well, weirder things have happened. 

When the war is over Gaara is still confused on why Tora decides to sit on his shoulder every once in a while but he rolls with it. It's unwise to try to dislodge something known to set off exploding seals with it's bare paws. Especially when it is attached to you.


End file.
